poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Later on/In the sunflower field
This is how later on and in the sunflower field goes in Thomas' Shrekly Adventure. leads his friends through a field of sunflowers Crash Bandicoot: So, Thomas. What's the deal Farquaad's talking about? Thomas: We rescue Princess Fiona and he'll remove those fairytale creatures. Like in Shrek's movie. Matau T. Monkey: I see your point. Why would Grimlock will make Farquaad do the thing. Pull some of the ogre stuff on him. You know, throttle him and his kids. Lay chaos to their fortress. Send them to Cloud Cracker Prison. You know, what Donkey is talking about. Grimlock: You know what? Maybe you're right, Matau. Maybe I could've decaptivated an entire village and put their heads on a plate. Got a knife, cut out their spleens and drink their fluids. Does that sound good to you? Matau T. Monkey: Umm. No. I don't think that's good to me. Thomas: Anyways, guys. Shrek told me once that ogres are like onions. them an onion which Matau sniffs Matau T. Monkey: They stink? Thomas: Yes. about what he just said No. Matau T. Monkey: Or they make you cry. Thomas: No. Matau T. Monkey: Oh. You leave them out in the sun, they turn brown and starts sprouting little white hairs. Crash Bandicoot: NO! Layers. Thomas: Onions have layers. Ogres have them too you know. Crash Bandicoot: I see your point, Thomas.Matau You get it, Matau? They both have layers. Crash and Grimlock move away. Matau sniffs the onion again Matau T. Monkey: Oh. I get it. They both have layers. I'll save it for dinner. But not everybody likes them, you know. then puts the onion in his bag and had a vision Thomas: him again and the vision ends Matau! Grimlock: What vision did you see, Matau? Matau T. Monkey: The same one. about what else has layers Crash Bandicoot: Is it about Ryan? Matau T. Monkey: Not important. CAKE! over to Thomas Everybody loves cakes. Cakes have layers. Thomas: I don't know what everyone likes, Matau. Ogres are not like cakes, Shrek told me that. away Grimlock: Matau, can you tell us that vision you had? Matau T. Monkey: Master Ryan was singing with the Dazzlings. There, I told you. Now come on. Grimlock: Ok. What song did Ryan and the Dazzlings sing? Matau T. Monkey: I don't know. Just follow me and Thomas. Grimlock: Ok, Matau.Crash Is Ryan and the Dazzlings singing Battle of the Bands or Under Our Spell? Crash Bandicoot: I don't know. Grimlock: Do think of anything that have layers, Crash? Crash Bandicoot: Not sure. But right now we have a princess to rescue. Grimlocks arm and drags him along Grimlock: Ok, Crash. about what else has layers on Matau T. Monkey: What's with this masked guy, Thomas? Thomas: What do you mean? Matau T. Monkey: It's like he's from Star Wars: The Force Awakens. Thomas: Oh, right. Crash Bandicoot: I know that these princesses are nice to me. But I think there's something off about them. Thomas: What was off? The dresses or the crowns? Crash Bandicoot: Either and that's just it. I can't put my finger on it. They have those pendants around their necks like the Dazzlings. Thomas: Maybe they are the Dazzlings, except they're not singing as much as they used to. Crash Bandicoot: I guess your right, Thomas. Let's hope Grimlock doesn't think about something with layers. Later had a vision Matau T. Monkey: What's going on now? the vision he saw Kylo Ren holding Sci-Twi hostage Matau T. Monkey: Sci-Twi? What's she doing here? Kylo Ren: You should know, Matau. That Jessica will be on time to see me unleash the magic.out Sci-Twi's Amulet and uses it on Sci-Twi Sci-Twi: Matau! Help me! Ryan F-Freeman: Don't worry. I'll save you.Sci-Twi's hand buts the force starts to pull him in But, who's going to save me? Mike (Total Drama): I will. it's too late. Ryan and Sci-Twi are pulled in Matau T. Monkey: Master Ryan!! Mike (Total Drama): What do you thinks going to happen to them? Matau T. Monkey: We'll soon find out, Mike. and Ryan start transforming Ryan F-Freeman: Ow! This is going to give me Rainbow Power. turns into Midnight Sparkle and Ryan turns into Dark Ryan F-Freeman Matau T. Monkey: Wow! Master Ryan? Dark Ryan F-Freeman: The Power! The absolute power! crazy Who's your master now? Midnight Sparkle: You, my dear Ryan. him on the check Matau T. Monkey: At least Sci-Twi didn't say the line after she transformed. Midnight Sparkle: Come here, my big monster. Dark Ryan F-Freeman: Yes, my friend.Matau as he laughs crazily You were right, Matau. She didn't understand magic before! But we do now! Mike (Total Drama): Great! Now what do we do? Matau T. Monkey: You and Jessica will fight Kylo Ren. I'll handle my master and Sci-Twi. Mike (Total Drama): and turns into Vito That's my monkey pal, now we're talkin'. Let's rumble! Matau T. Monkey: Master Ryan! Do you remember me and is that you in this form? Dark Ryan F-Freeman: I already remember, Matau. Matau T. Monkey: Wow! How did you know? And what name should you call yourself, Master Ryan? slaps him again and the vision ends Thomas: Matau! You see another vision? Matau T. Monkey: Yes. But I'll tell you about it later. I don't want to waste any more time talking about visions that I have just seen. Crash Bandicoot: Yeah. We should rest at that mill for a while so you can tell us about that vision you had, Matau. Matau T. Monkey: I told you, Crash. I'll tell you later. I don't sit around talking about visions. We have to rescue Princess Fiona from that tower. Crash Bandicoot: Ok. But you can tell us after though, right? Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan